Quando o amor acontece
by Diana Black 14
Summary: Resumo: Severo Snape está apaixonado, mas será que ele terá coragem de ir contra tudo que sempre foi ensinado para ficar com ela? E ela o que sente por ele?Aviso: Essa Fic foi escrita como presente para Bia Slyterin para o Amigo oculto de aniversário do S
1. Sobre Ele

Sobre Ele...

Os alunos do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa já estavam acostumados a saírem do caminho dos colegas da casa da serpente, e aquele Sonserino do quinto ano em especial dava medo. Naquele dia, no entanto ninguém se atreveria a ficar no caminho de Severo Snape, e se alguém tivesse tentado ele teria passado por cima sem nem perceber, tal era o ódio que sentia.

Severo Snape era um adolescente de dezesseis anos, alto, magro e pálido como se vivesse sempre na escuridão. Não era nada popular mesmo entre os colegas de sua casa. Quando entrou em Hogwarts já trazia a fama de ser vidrado e de entender muito sobre artes das trevas. Snape nunca se importou com isto, era filho único, estava acostumado a solidão e vivia bem assim.

Naquele momento ele estava cego de ódio. Entrou como um hipogrifo descontrolado em seu salão comunal, mas o estrondo das conversas e dos risos o irritaram ainda mais. Ele girou em seus calcanhares e saiu. Andou pelas masmorras, entrou em uma sala de aula que não era utilizada, trancou e imperturbou a porta, alcançou uma cadeira e a lançou contra a parede.

Normalmente Snape era um rapaz controlado, não era dado a acessos de fúria, mas naquele momento ele queria matar aqueles marotos, todos os quatro! Os covardes só o atacavam em duplas ou trios.

Ele olhou para uma outra cadeira, visualizou o rosto de James Potter e lançou um feitiço não verbal que destruiu o móvel. Fez o mesmo com uma mesa, agora imaginando o rosto de Sírius Black.

Severo estava ofegante, sentia o suor correr por seu rosto, finalmente sentou-se no chão empoeirado. Ele sentia ódio de Potter e Black por tê-lo atacado, de Pettigrew por estar de cobertura e platéia e de Lupin por acobertar seus amigos. Mas o pior era a raiva que sentia de si e o arrependimento.

"Como pude? Como pude falar daquela forma com Ela?". Logo ele que sempre foi racional e calculista. Mas hoje, aquela humilhação e na frente Dela o fez perder todo o controle.

Severo escondeu o rosto nas mãos "Droga!" – pensou – "Porque eles tinham que me atacar na frente dela". Então quando ela se aproximou para defendê-lo ele sentiu-se ainda mais humilhado e então agiu sem pensar. Logo ele! Perdeu o controle e a agrediu, a chamou se sangue-ruim.

--Maldição! – falou alto, deu um soco na parede ao seu lado.

Respirou fundo, jogou a cabeça para traz fechando os olhos. Lembrando-se da primeira vez que a viu

Início do Flashback

_Era primeiro de setembro de 1970, Severo Snape tinha então pouco mais de 11 anos. Ele desceu do trem um pouco assustado. Não! Na verdade estava muito ansioso. Aquilo era a realização de um grande sonho. Ele estava em Hogwarts!_

_O Sr. Prince nunca foi um extremista em relação a purificação da raça bruxa ou radical em relação a mestiços, nascidos trouxas e trouxas. Porém quando sua única filha, prometida a Órion Black, ficou grávida de um trouxa, ele quase enlouqueceu. Como forma de represaria a atitude de Eillen, seu avô tentou fingir que ele não existia, porém muito cedo Severo mostrou sinais de que seria um bruxo. Quando o menino estava com seus cinco anos o avô desistiu de ignorá-lo e a partir dos sete, Severo passou a acompanhá-lo a reuniões e jantares em casas de outros bruxos. Pouco antes do início daquele ano em Hogwarts o Sr. Prince pensou que talvez pudesse concertar o deslize de Eillen, casando Severo com uma bruxa sangue-puro. Ele convenceu o neto a aceitar um contrato de noivado. O garoto havia concordado apenas para fazer um agrado ao avô, mas aos onze anos ele não entendia a importância que aquilo teria em sua vida. _

_Ao embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts Severo já conhecia as irmãs Black – que já cursavam a escola – o primo destas, Sírius – de quem não gostava – o melhor amigo de Black, James Potter – que era talvez mais insuportável que o próprio Black. Conhecia também Rabastan Lestrange e seu irmão mais velho Rodolfo – que este ano seria monitor da Sonserina. Havia ainda Lucius Malfoy – dois anos mais velho que ele – Emma Rosier, Úrsula e Frank Longbotton. Mesmo conhecendo alguns de seus futuros colegas o garoto era reservado e desceu do trem sozinho e quieto. _

_Quando sentou naquele barquinho instável, naquela noite quase sem estrelas ele a notou lá. Ela parecia menor e mais frágil que os outros, também parecia mais assustada que todos eles. Sem entender porque ele sentiu vontade de protegê-la. Um sentimento estranho, ele nunca havia se preocupado com ninguém exceto seu avô e sua mãe, o que haveria nela? Ele a observou por segundos: a garota tinha longos cabelos cor-de-fogo que caiam como cascatas até o meio de suas costas, a leve brisa do fim de verão davam a eles um movimento harmônico. E os olhos?!! Eram de um verde tão brilhante! Parecia que ela tinha duas esmeraldas em lugar das íris. Ela era encantadora!!_

_Instintivamente sentou-se ao lado dela e teve a impressão de que ela tremia um pouco. Perguntou-lhe em uma voz baixa, pouco mais que um sussurro._

_-- Como é o seu nome?_

_Ela sobressaltou-se, não imaginava que alguém fosse falar com ela, mas respondeu e Severo impressionou-se de como a voz dela estava firme._

_-- Lily. Lily Evans. _

_Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele percebeu surpreso que não havia nenhum traço de medo naquele olhar. A menina não estava assustada, como ele havia pensado inicialmente, estava impressionada, talvez surpresa, mas não com medo._

_-- E você, como se chama? – ela lhe deu um sorriso. _

_"Como o sorriso dela era lindo!" – pensou antes que pudesse se controlar. _

_Severo não estava acostumado a sorrir e em geral as outras crianças que conhecia não sorriam com tanta facilidade, principalmente para um desconhecido. Mesmo assim, mesmo que tentasse evitar não conseguiria, então lhe devolveu um sorriso tímido._

_--Severo Snape._

_Nesses poucos minutos o barco se encheu e partiu. Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem, quando vislumbrou o castelo. Seu coração acelerou e ele sentiu-se feliz simplesmente por ela estar ali._

_-- A descrição no livro Hogwarts, uma história já é incrível, mas isto está muito além de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse imaginar!_

_Severo não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a admiração da garota, porém isto o inquietou. Em geral as crianças do mundo mágico conheciam Hogwarts, por foto, ou de longe quando vinham a Hogsmead, ou ainda como ele e alguns de seus colegas que vieram em uma excursão durante as férias de verão. Isto só poderia significar uma coisa e ele perguntou assim que desembarcaram_

_-- Os seus pais,... hum..., são bruxos? – a mente dele ainda tentava achar uma saída, criar uma esperança. Ela poderia ser de algum lugar distante ou ser mestiça._

_Ela apenas sorriu inocente e disse com tranqüilidade._

_-- Não! Eles são como vocês dizem, trouxas. – Ela não percebeu, mas o garoto ficou ainda mais pálido. Lily seguiu os outros colegas do primeiro ano e Snape ficou para trás._

_Como era possível?! Ele que nunca havia sequer tido um segundo olhar para qualquer garota. Sempre achou que garotas eram cheias de não me toques e frescuras, bibelôs frágeis que só serviam para decorar o ambiente. Logo ele! Havia ficado tão enfeitiçado por aquela menina. Sim! Alguma coisa naqueles olhos verdes e naquele sorriso inocente o enfeitiçou. Não existia outra descrição. Ele não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que era perigoso e que o melhor era se afastar dela rápido._

_Foi com grande alivio que viu o chapéu seletor colocar Lily Evans na Grifinória. E com alegria e orgulho que ouviu o chapéu mandá-lo para Sonserina no instante que encostou em sua cabeça._

_Naquela noite ele deitou-se tranqüilo em sua cama de dossel e cortinas verdes. Ele era um Sonserino, ela uma Grifinória e nascida trouxa. Ele estaria seguro. Aos onze anos não entendia do que deveria estar a salvo, mas achou que tal distância seria suficiente._

_Ele não fazia idéia de como estava enganado._

Fim do Flashback

Quase cinco anos depois daquele dia Severo Snape via o quanto estava enganado. Ele só tinha onze anos, mas aqueles olhos verdes e aquele sorriso inocente conquistaram seu coração.

Nesses cinco anos muita coisa aconteceu: Severo viu seu avô morrer e lhe pedir em seu leito de morte que resgatasse a honra da família Prince casando-se com a moça que estava prometida a ele. Pouco mais de um ano após, seu pai saiu de casa. O rapaz achou que isto seria bom para a sua mãe, já que Tobias Snape sempre fora um homem rude e grosseiro. Mas sua mãe amava aquele homem – Severo sorriu com desdém...

Amor! Um sentimento que todos achavam lindo e nobre. O que o amor havia feito com sua mãe?! Ela poderia ter se casado com um sangue-puro, seria a Sra. Black! Mas ela se apaixonou pelo indigno trouxa que era seu pai. O homem não fugiu quando descobriu que a garota estava grávida – apesar de Severo achar que ele havia ficado apavorado com a idéia do pai de Eillen ser um Bruxo – mas será que a amava? Ele nunca teve esta resposta.

Depois que seu pai se foi ela definhou. Um dia foram avisados que Tobias havia sido encontrado morto em uma casinha em um lugarzinho horrível chamado Rua da Fiação. Pouco tempo depois Eillen também morreu. Provavelmente de tristeza ou de amor, como Severo se obrigava a pensar.

Ele já havia decidido, nunca iria amar, isto era para fracos. Iria se casar apenas para reerguer o nome da família. Mas seu coração o havia traído e ele já amava Lily, a amava desde os onze anos, desde a primeira vez que a vira sentada encolhida naquele barco, desde a primeira vez que se perdeu naqueles olhos cor de esmeraldas. Parecia que o universo conspirava para que ele não a esquecesse.

Novamente se perdeu em pensamentos.

Inicio do Flashback

_Severo tinha pouco mais de quinze anos quando Cygnus Black veio procurá-lo, sua mãe havia falecido há pouco tempo e ele havia sido emancipado. O Sr. Black veio saber se o rapaz estava ciente do acordo de noivado firmado entre ele e seu avô e se estava disposto a cumpri-lo. Ele já tinha consciência de que estava apaixonado por Lily, mas precisava esmagar esse sentimento! E também havia prometido ao avô. _

_Severo viveu em conflito: poderia se casar por convenção, mas...e se não a esquecesse? Poderia ter uma amante. Ele não era inocente de achar que todos aqueles homens que se casavam apenas para manter a nobreza de suas famílias eram fiéis. Mas ele acreditava que Lily nunca aceitaria ser a outra, e ele não queria amantes ele queria Lily Evans!_

_Nesses momentos ele se irritava e dizia para si que não a queria. Ele havia prometido ao seu avô! E ela era Grifinória e nascida trouxa! Que diabos ele queria? Terminar como a mãe? Novamente ele desanimava. Ela não era como seu pai. Lily era bruxa, e era maravilhosa, perfeita..._

_Para sua sorte, suas dúvidas o torturaram por pouco tempo. Assim que retornou a Hogwarts, Andrômeda o abordou muito nervosa. Ele ficou surpreso, porém não deixou de notar a presença de Black, Potter e Lupin nas sombras. A moça lhe contou que já estava namorando escondido um ex-colega nascido trouxa quando soube do compromisso. Ele avaliou a situação: Não queria se casar com ela, mas ainda havia a promessa a seu avô. Por outro lado não era nada inteligente casar-se com uma mulher que havia lhe dito com todas as letras que tinha outro, era pedir para ser corno. Andrômeda disse que assumiria toda a responsabilidade pelo fim do noivado, mas pediu para que eles fingissem que aceitavam até que ela se formasse. Ele concordou._

_Ele havia prometido ao avô que se casaria com a moça que estava prometida a ele. Ela é que não queria se casar! Portanto, Severo estava "livre" da promessa. Parecia que o universo conspirava! Nada mais o impedia de amar Lily Evans._

Fim do Flashback

Severo sabia que o amor que sentia por Lily o enfraquecia, o deixava vulnerável. Depois de tudo que aqueles Grifinórios fizeram a ele, o sentimento que mais o atormentava era o arrependimento por tê-la insultado. Ele encostou sua cabeça na parede fria e fitou o teto: não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Estava perdido!!


	2. E Ela o que sente?

E Ela o que sente?

Lily Evans passou como um vendaval subiu as escadas e entrou bufando em seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. Graças a Merlin suas colegas haviam ficado na beira do lago. Ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Algumas lágrimas rolaram por sua face, porém ela estava mais irritada com seus colegas Grifinórios do que magoada com o Sonserino. É claro que ele a desarmou quando a chamou de "sangue-ruim imunda", ela não esperava aquilo quando saiu em sua defesa. Sabia que Snape era Sonserino, provavelmente sangue-puro, mas ele nunca havia sido grosseiro com ela até aquele dia.

Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se em sua cama. Nunca havia se esquecido de sua chegada a Hogwarts, ele havia sido simpático e agradável com ela, e em geral garotos de onze anos não eram propriamente educados com meninas da mesma idade. Logo depois que chegaram ao castelo ele perguntou sobre seus pais e então houve a mudança. Ela demorou algum tempo para entender o que havia acontecido e no início achou que tudo se devesse a velha e boba rivalidade entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos.

Então cerca de um ano e meio atrás surgiu a historia do noivado. Não era nada oficial, mas também não era segredo que Severo Snape e Andrômeda Black estavam comprometidos. No inicio ela tentou não pensar no assunto, quis acreditar que eram fofocas. Mas suas esperanças ruíram quando em uma festa o casal chegou junto.

-- Você é uma idiota, Lily Evans! – falou para si – Ele fugiu de você quando soube que era uma nascida trouxa! Está noivo de uma Sangue-puro! E mesmo assim você se apaixonou por ele! – Ela se jogou na cama e afundou-se nela – Burra! Burra! – socou o travesseiro enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Ela precisava esquecê-lo, precisava retirá-lo de seu coração. Algumas vezes achou que ele a observava, mas assim que ela olhava, ele desviava os olhos rapidamente. Imaginou se ele seria tímido. Em momentos delirantes pensou se ele teria ficado noivo da Black por algum acordo de família; e se fosse isso e ele gostasse dela, será que teria coragem de ficar com ele como a outra?

Depois dos acontecimentos de hoje ela não deveria ter esperanças, mas também não conseguia sentir raiva de Snape. Sentia raiva do Potter, de Black, de Pettigrew e até de Lupin.

-- Droga! Porque aqueles dois tinham que azará-lo? E o Potter ainda tinha que ficar flertando comigo? Idiota! Arrogante!

Lily terminou adormecendo enquanto chorava.

Os dias que separaram a fatídica tarde da viajem de volta a Londres foram de ansiedade. Severo pensou em milhões de maneiras de se desculpar com Lily, mas não conseguiu. Sempre que estava próximo a ela perdia a coragem.

Quando ambos já haviam perdido as esperanças de se falarem o destino os fez se encontrar. Deveria existir uma força que os empurrava um para o outro. Era a única explicação!

Severo estava sozinho em sua cabine, escondido atrás de um grande livro de capa negra.

Lily vinha só pelo corredor, havia pedido a Remo que fosse verificar uma confusão causada por um grupo de Corvinais do terceiro ano.

A monitora entrou na cabine já falando:

-- Boa Tarde! Lily Evans, monitora do quinto ano da Grifinória! – Ela sempre se identificava quando estava checando as cabines, dessa forma se sentia menos invasiva. Viu um rapaz sozinho e lendo, se preparou para sair.

Ao ouvir a voz dela, Severo fechou rapidamente o livro colocando-o parcialmente escondido ao seu lado. Sentou-se reto olhando-a. Seu coração batia tão alto e acelerado que ele tinha certeza de que ela podia ouvir.

-- Vejo que está tudo... – Lily parou no meio do que dizia, prendeu a respiração por um minuto. Desde aquela tarde que queria falar com ele, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele a havia agredido, ela apenas retrucara, porém gostaria que ele soubesse que não havia ficado com raiva. Sem saber o que fazer, Lily soltou a respiração lentamente e se preparou para sair.

Severo nunca entendeu o que o fez agir. Num impulso ele levantou-se, segurou o braço dela e disse:

-- Lil... Evans! – Ela se virou parcialmente e o encarou. Verdes e negros se fitaram por segundos. As respirações suspensas, os corações cavalgando – Me desculpe... eu não sei por que disse aquilo! – Falou baixo. Tentava disfarçar, sem muito sucesso, o seu constrangimento.

Ela se virou ficando de frente para ele. O rapaz sem perceber soltou o braço dela, mas seus olhos continuavam presos.

-- Talvez, porque seja o que você, um sangue-puro, ache de mim – Apesar da frase ser dura não havia raiva em suas palavras. Elas eram carregadas de decepção. Os olhos de Lily marejaram e isto cortou o coração dele.

-- Não sou sangue-puro! – falou antes que pudesse se conter. Desviou os olhos dos dela, porém ainda pode ver o assombro que surgiu.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter exposto sua vida daquela forma. Retornou ao seu lugar, no outro lado da cabine, longe dela. Sabia que estava corado, não podia deixá-la perceber como ele ficava atordoado em sua presença.

-- Apenas me desculpe, Evans! – usou de todo o seu controle para falar com frieza. – Sei que você não é como eles e que estava apenas tentando ajudar. – Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Já havia falado até demais.

"Controle-se Severo, você não pode deixá-la perceber. Por Merlin! O que essa garota faz comigo! Eu mal me reconheço quando estou perto dela."

O tom de voz frio e o afastamento brusco dele quebraram o encanto da situação. Lily tentou se recompor e dizer normalmente:

-- Certo Snape! Está desculpado, o que passou, passou. – Lhe deu um de seus sorrisos e saiu dizendo – Preciso terminar minha ronda, Boas férias!

Saiu rapidamente daquela cabine, não terminou ronda alguma, ela precisava se acalmar. Voltou para a sua cabine que para seu alívio estava vazia. Sentou-se e respirou profundamente várias vezes. Seu coração galopava e ela sabia que devia estar muito corada.

"Controle-se" – pensava – "ele lhe pediu desculpas e só, não se esqueça ele é Sonserino e comprometido. Você não deve ver coisas onde não existem, Lily Evans" – recriminou-se - "Ele apenas reconheceu que errou. Como é diferente daquele prepotente do Potter."

Severo ficou bobo com o sorriso que Lily lhe deu, e quando se recuperou ela já havia saído. Ele não podia, não devia, não! ele não queria... mas seus pensamentos não o obedeceram e ele percebeu que ela parecia feliz por ele ter se desculpado.

"Severo, não seja idiota! Ela é Grifinória e você Sonserino..." não conseguiu continuar. Do que adiantaria? – apertou a ponte do nariz em um gesto muito característico – Ele já sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, mas..., mas ela...

"Ela o que?" – Ele não podia deixar seus pensamentos irem naquela direção. "Você não esta achando que uma garota como Lily Evans, bonita, inteligente, monitora vai querer algo com você? E ruim, heim!!"

Isso mesmo, ele não podia se iludir! Tinha que apagar Lily de sua memória e de seu coração. Alcançou o livro de magia negra que havia ficado esquecido no banco e enterrou-se nele.

Mas no fundo ele sabia que nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos cor de esmeraldas.


	3. As Férias

As Férias

As férias de verão foram monótonas para Lily. Ela estava ansiosa, havia ouvido uma conversa de que Andrômeda e Narcisa Black ficariam noivas de Severo Snape e Lucius Malfoy respectivamente dois dias antes do casamento da irmã mais velha delas, Bellatrix. Sempre recebia o Profeta diário e não lhe passou despercebida uma nota que falava sobre o casamento de Bellatrix Black e Rodolfo Lestrange e outra que comentava sobre o noivado entre Narcisa Black e Lucius Malfoy. Mas não havia absolutamente nada sobre Severo ou Andrômeda.

Após dois meses de tédio, ansiedade e tentativas frustradas de não pensar em Severo, Lily atravessou a barreira para a plataforma 9 1/2 em Kings Cross muito feliz. Amava Hogwarts e sentia que lá era o seu lar.

Rapidamente encontrou sua melhor amiga Alice McKingdon que estava acompanhada do namorado Frank Longbotton – monitor do sexto ano da Corvinal – conversando com outros colegas. Lily aproximou-se e foi logo abraçada pela sorridente amiga.

-- Lily! Estava com saudades.

-- Eu também – sorriu retribuindo o abraço da amiga – Como vai Frank? – O rapaz respondeu brevemente, pois Alice puxou Lily para dentro do trem.

-- Venha preciso lhe contar uma coisa. – Falou baixinho arrastando a amiga para uma cabine vazia.

Alice era Grifinória também do sexto ano, era uma sangue-puro de uma tradicional família escocesa. Havia ajudado muito Lily a entender e se adaptar ao mundo bruxo. Era a única pessoa que sabia da paixão da monitora por Snape. No inicio ela bem tentou convencer a amiga que isto não daria certo, mas também achava que desistir sem nem tentar seria covardia e elas não estavam na casa do leão à toa.

-- Nossa Alice! Nem me deixou falar com Frank direito. Ele vai achar que não tenho educação – falou ainda recuperando o fôlego. A amiga balançou a mão mostrando que isso não era importante.

-- Você sabe onde eu estive nessas férias? – Falou animada. Lily balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa. – No casamento de Bellatrix Black! O casamento do ano! – Alice estava radiante e Lily rapidamente se lembrou das notas no jornal, ficando animada.

-- Vamos Alice, me conte logo! O que você sabe.

-- Não houve noivado entre o Snape e a Black – Lily arregalou os olhos – Andrômeda namorava um outro escondido, fugiu com ele alguns dias antes do noivado.

-- Eu não acredito! – a vontade dela era de pular, tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e só conseguia pensar que Severo não estava mais comprometido.

-- O noivado era arranjado – Alice continuou sorrindo – Parece que quando o pai lhe comunicou, ela já namorava o Tonks.

-- Tonks?! Não era aquele monitor da Lufa-lufa? – perguntou Lily – Se formou há uns dois anos, não? Ele parecia um cara legal.

-- Podia até ser, mas era nascido trouxa e ela uma Black. – fez cara de quem achava tudo isso uma grande besteira – Acho que por isso ela escondeu o namoro, sem dúvida a família seria contra. O que se provou muito certo, já que ela teve que fugir.

-- E Severo? Você soube de algo? – Alice sorriu, percebendo o tom de ansiedade na voz de Lily.

-- Ele não estava no casamento, mas parece que não ficou nada triste com o rompimento. – Lily franziu a testa – O noivado era arranjado, ele não gostava dela, deve até ter ficado aliviado – deu de ombros e baixou a voz – imagine se ele só descobrisse que ela tinha outro depois de casar? – Lily corou.

-- Então srta. Evans? Agora não há mais nada que impeça você...

-- Não sei Alice! – Interrompeu Lily rapidamente, mas ela estava cheia de esperanças.

Havia passado os últimos dois meses se convencendo a esquecê-lo. E verdade seja dita, não tinha tido muito sucesso.

-- Lily Evans! – Alice pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou-a brava – Você gosta ou não daquele Sonserino misterioso de olhos negros?

Lily teve que rir, Alice sabia mesmo como convencê-la de algo.

-- Gosto amiga. Mas não deixe Frank ouvir você falando assim – riu novamente ao ver que Alice corava. – Preciso ter certeza do que ele sente por mim antes de qualquer ação – falou ficando séria novamente. Alice concordou.

Em seguida o trem entrou em movimento e Lily seguiu para o vagão dos monitores.

As férias de Severo estavam longe de ser monótonas. Ele sempre foi solitário, mas agora estava definitivamente sozinho. Sua mãe havia falecido pouco depois dele completar quinze anos, nas últimas férias teve muito que resolver. Só agora percebia como aquela casa era grande.

Ele decidiu se isolar do mundo em sua biblioteca com seus muitos livros de artes das trevas e poções. A maioria deles ele já havia lido até mais de uma vez. Mas isto não importava, ele precisava de algo para distrair a mente e não pensar nela.

Mas mesmo assim...

No inicio ela aparecia apenas rapidamente em seus sonhos quando ele estava adormecendo ou pouco antes de acordar. Com o passar dos dias ele passou a vislumbrar cenas completas em que eles se aproximavam e conversavam.

Após quase um mês os sonhos com Lily estavam bem complexos. Em geral ela surgia linda e sorridente com um vestido leve que ondeava ao vento. Chamava por ele, porém quando Severo se aproximava e tentava beijá-la ela fugia assustada e chorando. Apenas na terceira noite em que o sonho se repetiu é que ele pode ver. Ela fugia quando olhava para o braço esquerdo dele e via uma espécie de tatuagem – A marca negra, aquela que identificava os Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Ele sempre acordava assustado. Seria apenas um sonho? Ele não tinha a marca! Ainda...

Severo sempre havia sido fascinado por artes das trevas. O avô nem tinha muitos livros sobre o assunto, mas depois que começou a freqüentar casas de famílias bruxas tradicionais ele pode ler vários sobre este assunto. Atualmente tinha uma coleção de livros de magia negra de dar inveja a muito bruxo adulto, sem falar que estava começando a desenvolver alguns feitiços realmente bons.

Quando soube sobre Lord Voldemort, teve certeza de que queria segui-lo. Era sabido que o Lord odiava tudo que se referia a trouxas inclusive os bruxos com esta origem. Será que isto era um sinal? Se ele persistisse no desejo de ser um Comensal, não poderia ficar com Lily. Mas será que ele poderia tê-la? Lembrou-se do sorriso dela quando ele se desculpou no trem. Suspirou.

-- Maldição! – falou alto. Ele não conseguia esquecê-la.

Era inicio de agosto, Severo estava sentado na biblioteca perdido em seus pensamentos quando um elfo doméstico entrou.

-- Desculpe Folk por interromper, senhor – fez uma grande reverência. Severo até gostava da pequena criatura, porém mais por hábito lhe dirigiu um olhar frio permitindo que continuasse a falar. – A Srtª. Black, senhor deseja vê-lo – Nova reverência.

Severo elevou a sobrancelha "Só pode ser Andrômeda, mas ela nunca me procurou antes. O que será que aconteceu?"

-- Leve-a para a sala de visitas, Folk. Eu estarei lá logo.

O elfo fez mais uma profunda reverência e saiu correndo.

Severo assustou-se quando entrou na sala e viu Andrômeda. Nunca imaginou que as sempre controladas Blacks ficassem nervosas. A moça andava de um lado para o outro esfregando as mãos.

-- Andrômeda, o que houve?

Ela correu para ele, o abraçou encostando a cabeça em seu ombro chorando muito. O rapaz ficou sem ação e quase que por reflexo a abraçou. Acariciava levemente seus longos cabelos negros enquanto falava baixo.

-- Vamos, acalme-se! Conte-me o que aconteceu. Não pode ser nada tão grave! – afastou-a um pouco para olhá-la. Não parecia ferida, "o que poderia tê-la deixado naquele estado?" – perguntava-se.

Contrariando todas as expectativas, esse pouco mais de um ano em que fingiram um namoro se mostrou muito agradável, Andie e Severo se davam muito bem, podiam até dizer que eram amigos. De comum acordo não comentavam Sírius Black, já que Andie adorava o primo e Severo o odiava. Até por isso não perguntou porquê ela não procurou o primo favorito.

Andrômeda ainda soluçando o olhou, respirou profundamente procurando controle.

-- Desculpe, Severo! Não sabia a quem procurar. – Mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face, novamente ela controlou-as, respirou fundo e falou de uma só vez, como se temesse perder a coragem. – Estou grávida!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, esperava qualquer coisa, mas não aquilo. Conteve-se de perguntar "como?", afinal sabia como aquilo deveria ter acontecido.

De repente como se todo o constrangimento da situação tivesse dissipado ela passou a falar entre soluços, suspiros e lágrimas.

-- Foram só algumas vezes! Eu disse a Ted que não tomava nada! Ele falou que eu não precisava me preocupar! Droga! Porque fui tão burra, irresponsável!

Severo corou ao ouvir a moça falar de coisas tão íntimas, mas ela estava tão nervosa que nem notou a reação do "noivo".

Depois de passado o primeiro choque, ele se obrigou a ser racional. Andrômeda parecia à beira de uma crise histérica.

Severo era mais maduro que a maioria dos adolescentes de dezesseis anos. Depois que seu avô morreu ele assumiu muitas responsabilidades que seriam de um bruxo adulto, mas que seu pai trouxa não teve interesse. Quando sua mãe morreu ele conseguiu ser emancipado e isso exigiu dele grande controle emocional. Sempre conseguia pensar para agir da melhor forma, mesmo em momentos de crise.

-- O Tonks já sabe? – Perguntou já refeito do susto e completamente controlado do constrangimento.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação

-- Só confirmei há pouco.

-- Então a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é avisá-lo – Ela pareceu que ia protestar, mas ele a impediu – Andie, vocês fizeram esse filho juntos – não pode evitar de corar brevemente – não é certo que você assuma toda a responsabilidade sozinha – Severo não sabia de onde estava tirando tanta tranqüilidade para falar sobre aquele assunto.

-- E meus pais? Quando souberem... – ela voltou a chorar e tremia levemente.

-- O que poderão fazer, Andie? Provavelmente vão querer obrigar Tonks a se casar com você. – Severo lhe deu um breve sorriso – Não era isso que vocês queriam? – tentava acalmá-la, não conseguia entender porque ela estava tão nervosa.

Andrômeda deu um sorriso sarcástico, era incrível como assim ficava parecida com sua irmã Bellatrix. Levantou-se nervosa.

-- Casar com Ted? Severo você não tem idéia do que é aquela família. – Ele franziu a testa, não entendeu a reação dela. – Você acha que meu pai e tia Walburga deixariam uma Black se casar com um nascido trouxa e Lufa-lufa!

-- Mas eles não têm saída, Andie! – Severo ainda não estava entendendo, mas algumas idéias começavam a se formar em sua cabeça. E ele não estava gostando.

-- Você é a saída!

-- Eu?!

Ela bufou irritada, sentou-se, mas o olhou com carinho. Passou a mão no rosto dele e sorriu. Eles passaram mais de um ano fingindo um namoro, mas aqueles poucos minutos os aproximou mais que tudo.

-- Seu avô não tinha idéia no que estava te metendo quando resolveu lhe arrumar uma noiva da família Black. Ninguém lá presta, Severo. – balançou a cabeça triste.

Ele a olhava entre espantado e curioso.

-- Sabe o que eles vão fazer? – Ela estava novamente muito irritada, mas pelo menos havia parado de chorar, ele achou que isto era um bom sinal. – Vão nos obrigar a casar, se você engolir que o filho é seu, ótimo! Se não eles vão tentar te convencer – fez um sinal mostrando que iriam rolar muitos galeões para isto – e se por fim não te convencerem vão me obrigar a tirar o bebe – os olhos dela marejaram.

Ele ficou olhando-a por alguns minutos imaginando se ela estaria dramatizando a situação. Então lembrou-se que sua mãe havia lhe contado que quando descobriu que estava grávida, o pai havia tentado várias manobras para impedi-la de casar-se com Tobias. Eillen ficou irredutível e o Sr. Prince terminou cedendo. Andrômeda o olhava parecendo que ia começar a chorar novamente.

-- Andrômeda vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez. – ele tentava retornar ao controle da situação – Onde posso encontrar o Tonks? Vou conversar com ele e trazê-lo aqui. – Ela concordou com um aceno breve. Ele saiu logo depois.

Não foi difícil encontrar o ex-monitor da Lufa-lufa. Ele estava com um grupo de amigos no Beco Diagonal. Severo aproximou-se.

-- Ted Tonks? – o homem o olhou interrogativamente, o rapaz não lhe era estranho, mas não se recordava quem seria. Severo estendeu a mão em cumprimento – Severo Snape. Preciso lhe falar – Ted reconheceu o nome e isto o preocupou – em particular – acrescentou Snape, formal.

Os amigos de Ted olharam curiosos para Severo, mas Tonks disse que poderiam ir que ele os alcançava mais tarde. Em seguida convidou Snape a entrar no bar. Sentaram-se em uma mesa no canto.

-- Você sabe quem eu sou? – Começou Severo ainda inseguro de como deveria iniciar aquela conversa.

Ted estava muito desconfortável, sabia que Andrômeda estava prometida aquele rapaz, porém ela havia lhe garantido que o "noivo" sabia do namoro escondido e não se importava. Não conseguia imaginar porque Snape haveria de procurá-lo. Será que ele havia mentido para Andie dizendo que não queria cumprir o acordo apenas para se aproximar dela e conquistá-la?

Tonks optou por apenas concordar com a cabeça. Snape achou que a situação do outro também não era nada simples.

-- Tonks, você sabe que o meu noivado com Andrômeda foi um acordo entre nossas famílias. Assim como ela não tenho intenção de cumpri-lo.

Ted respirou aliviado, não queria ter que duelar com o ex-colega, mas também não pretendia abrir mão da namorada. Tinha esperanças de em um futuro próximo, quando tivesse uma posição melhor em seu emprego, poder conversar com o Sr. Black e oficializar a sua situação com Andie. Apesar dela afirmar que isso nunca seria possível.

Severo percebeu que havia começado bem, então continuou:

-- Andrômeda me procurou – Ted franziu a testa – Ela estava assustada – Snape viu a preocupação surgir nos olhos do outro.

-- O que aconteceu a ela?

-- Ela está grávida. – falou sem rodeios.

Ted fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente levou sua mão à testa. Porém foi impossível disfarçar um breve sorriso que lhe surgiu no canto dos lábios.

-- Eu sou um irresponsável! – falou sério – Por Merlin! Como deixei isto acontecer – novo suspiro e então como que se lembrando que o "noivo" de sua namorada – Que situação! – estava ali, falou – Onde ela esta? Preciso vê-la! Aliás, porque ela procurou você?

Snape deu de ombros.

-- Acho que ficou assustada. Sei lá! Vai entender as mulheres! – Voltando a sua praticidade habitual – De qualquer forma isso não importa. Ela está na minha casa, prometi que iria levar você lá para conversarem.

Os dois retornaram a mansão Prince, onde Andrômeda já havia tomado um bule de chá e estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala de visitas.

-- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Disse Severo saindo para a biblioteca. Ainda viu Ted se aproximar de Andrômeda e a abraçar enquanto dizia "não se preocupe, tudo dará certo. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado".

Enquanto aguardava o casal se entender, Severo pensava em Lily. Andrômeda estava disposta a ir contra todos, jogar a tradição da antiga e nobre família Black no lixo para ficar com o homem que amava. Ele não tinha mais nenhuma família para enfrentar. "Tradição?" bem sua mãe já havia lançado a "honra da família Prince" na lama quando casou com seu pai trouxa. Ele não podia piorar muito a situação.

Inicio do Flashback

_Severo havia presenciado mais uma briga entre seus pais. Ele perguntou a sua mãe se ela se arrependia de ter lutado tanto para ficar ao lado de Tobias._

_-- Eu amo seu pai, Severo. Não me arrependo de ter lutado por ele e principalmente de ter lutado por você. – respondeu Eillen com um sorriso triste._

_Ele ficou impressionado com a resposta dela, então ela o fez sentar em seu colo e continuou._

_-- Mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que casando com outro a vida seria mais fácil, ainda assim iria preferir casar por amor e ter o meu filho. – Ela o beijou carinhosamente – Nunca, nada me faria abrir mão de você._

Fim do Flashback

Na época o rapaz achou que a mãe estava sendo dramática, mas agora ele pensava se valeria a pena se casar apenas para cumprir as convenções. A imagem de Lily, lhe sorrindo naquele dia no expresso de Hogwarts, voltou a sua cabeça. Afinal qual era o problema dela ser nascida trouxa. Lembrou-se do sonho, olhou para o livro de magia negra que estava lendo mais cedo. Aquilo já não o atraia tanto. Ele já havia feito sua escolha, nada tinha mais importância para ele, apenas Lily Evans.

Pouco depois Severo foi chamado para se despedir de seus convidados. O casal agradeceu a lhe contou o que haviam combinado: Andie iria contar à família que estava namorando escondido e que estava grávida. Ela tinha certeza de que eles não aceitaria Ted, mas o namorado fez questão que tentassem. Se as coisas saíssem do controle, Tonks iria buscá-la ou a moça fugiria de casa. Andie convenceu Severo a não se envolver, ele aceitou com a condição de que se os planos não dessem certo, ela o chamaria.

As coisas aconteceram da pior forma. Foi um escândalo e Andie terminou saindo de casa alguns dias antes do casamento de Bellatrix.

Quando já estava instalada na casa da família de Ted, que a recebeu muito bem, mandou uma coruja para Severo.

Dois dias depois ele foi à mansão Black conversar com Cygnus e sua irmã Walburga. Não havia muito que os Black pudessem fazer. A traição seguida de fuga da noiva quebrava o contrato. Em um ato bem Sonserino, Severo exigiu reparação financeira. Ele não pode comparecer ao casamento de Andrômeda e Ted, mas lhes mandou um bonito presente, comprado com o dinheiro dos Black – Claro!

A única preocupação que tinha agora era como faria para se aproximar de sua Lily.


	4. Falar é facil, mas Fazer

Falar é fácil, mas fazer...

Severo havia decidido que se aproximaria de Lily, mas não tinha idéia de como faria isto. Cada vez que chegava perto dela seu coração batia tão forte e acelerado que ele nem conseguia ouvir o que dizia. Isso claro se conseguisse dizer algo.

Os dias se passaram rápido e tudo que Severo conseguia era olhar Lily, sempre longe e inalcançável. Algumas vezes seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ele sempre desviava.

Cerca de um mês após o inicio das aulas, Slughorn pediu que Lily arrumasse a sala para a próxima aula. Ela além de monitora era muito organizada e o professor de poções a adorava.

Em geral, Severo demorava para sair das aulas de poções, essa era a matéria que mais gostava, mais até do que DCAT. Slughorn era diretor da Sonserina e tinha certa simpatia por aquele seu aluno sombrio e solitário, porém inteligente e esforçado. Muitas vezes mostrou ao rapaz ingredientes raros e poções muito avançadas para o seu nível.

Neste dia assim que Lily começou a arrumar a sala o professor pediu que Severo a ajudasse e saiu. O Sonserino precisou de todo o seu controle para não derrubar nenhum frasco ou tropeçar em alguma cadeira, tal era o seu estado de nervos. Ele, sem dúvida, se tornava outra pessoa perto dela.

Severo estava tendo uma nova oportunidade de conversar com ela e não tinha idéia do que dizer. "Droga! Porque tinha que ser tão tímido?". Para seu grande alívio e alegria Lily comentou:

-- Aula interessante, não? – e antes que ele pudesse responder, não que ele fosse, pois sua garganta estava muito seca, ela continuou – não via a hora de retornar a escola – Sorriu.

O sorriso dela era tão lindo! Ele sorriu de volta. Conseguiu controlar-se um pouco e dizer.

-- Suas férias não foram boas? – Desviou rapidamente dos olhos dela, pois sabia que estava corado e não queria que ela percebesse.

-- Não foram ruins, mas monótonas – deu de ombros.

Então retirando uma coragem do fundo de sua alma Grifinória, ela o olhou nos olhos e disse:

-- Soube do fim do seu noivado com a Black – o olhar dela não permitia desvios. Severo prendia a respiração – Lamento! – desviou rapidamente, sabia que corava.

Ela precisava saber o que ele sentia pela ex-noiva. Lily estava se entregando aquela paixão, tinha que saber se tinha chances.

Ele acariciou levemente a mão dela, o que fez a moça olhar novamente para ele.

-- Pois eu não. – Não desviou o olhar por nem um segundo – O noivado era um acordo de família – Pela segunda vez naquele dia ele sentiu-se feliz. Ela lhe presenteou com mais um de seus belos sorrisos.

Como que atraídos por uma força inexplicável eles se aproximaram lentamente e ...

-- Muito bem! Muito bem! – Era a voz trovejante de Slughorn que retornava a sala batendo palmas.

Os dois se afastaram em um pulo. O professor não pareceu notar a interrupção que havia causado. Aproximou-se deles dizendo:

-- Obrigado! Obrigado. Mas é melhor se apressarem não quero que meus melhores alunos se atrasem para sua próxima aula.

Os dois saíram constrangidos e evitando trocarem olhares. Lily seguiu para os andares superiores. Snape andou sem rumo pelas masmorras e entrou em uma sala vazia.

Ele quase não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Ela pareceu muito feliz quando soube que ele estava livre do compromisso com Andrômeda e principalmente que não lamentava isto. Ele sorriu sem perceber. Por Merlin! Ele quase a beijou! Fechou os olhos para tentar gravar em sua memória todos aqueles acontecimentos.

Eles precisavam de outra chance, precisavam ficar a sós novamente. Ainda de olhos fechados o rapaz sorriu mais uma vez e pensou "quem sabe na próxima aula de poções?!"


	5. Uma ajudinha de James Potter!

Uma ajudinha de...James Potter?!

O casal não precisou esperar tanto. Poucos dias depois, Snape saia da aula de DCAT um tanto distraído, vinha pensando em Lily, quando topou com Potter, Black e Pettigrew em um corredor vazio. Ele não era covarde, mas enfrentar três marotos sozinho não era questão de coragem e sim de burrice.

Tentou escapar, mas rapidamente Black lhe lançou um feitiço das pernas presas e ele caiu emborcado no chão. Pettigrew riu como um rato.

Potter tinha um olhar duro e por um instante Snape pensou se ele teria flagrado algum de seus olhares a Lily. Logo percebeu que não. O Grifinório era vingativo e não havia esquecido o desaforo do Sonserino a monitora no fim do semestre anterior.

Ao cair Snape conseguiu manter sua varinha a mão. Virou-se rapidamente para Potter.

-- _Tarantallegra_! – sua vontade era lançar um sectumsempra, mas ele não podia fazer isto em Hogwarts.

James não esperava uma reação tão rápida e não conseguiu se proteger. Suas pernas iniciaram um sapateado frenético que o levou ao chão.

No instante seguinte, Snape virou-se para Black gritando:

-- _Petrificus Totalus_! – mas Sírius já estava preparado.

-- _Protego_! – Sorriu com desdém – Então o ranhoso quer brincar?! – Agitou a varinha executando um feitiço não verbal que voou como um soco acertando Snape no rosto. Rapidamente se virou para James – _Finite Incantem_ – o sapateado cessou.

James se levantou pegando sua varinha, seu olhar era de ódio. Antes que Severo pudesse se recuperar do soco mágico, outro o atingiu no estômago e todo o ar de seus pulmões foi expulso. Ele foi elevado do chão e lançado contra a parede. Antes de cair ouviu:

-- Parem já com isto! Ponham ele no chão, agora!

Mesmo sem ver, Snape sabia a quem pertencia a voz. "Droga!" Mas uma vez ela o encontrava em uma situação humilhante. Ainda ouviu a voz de Potter

-- Lily!

E no segundo seguinte aterrissava no chão, tendo batido a cabeça na queda. Por pouco não perdeu os sentidos, mas ainda pode ouvir a resposta dela.

-- É Evans para você, Potter! – dizia com todo o desprezo de que era capaz – Remo leve esses três daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça – O tom dela era de um ódio tal que ele nunca poderia imaginar vir de Lily.

Ele queria poder se levantar mostrar a ela que não havia sido tão afetado, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Sentia dificuldade em respirar e estava muito tonto. Sentiu alguém se aproximar e o perfume dela o trouxe mais próximo da realidade. Ela lhe falou com doçura.

-- Snape! Severo! – o nome dele dito por ela o trouxe definitivamente a consciência. Ele tentou se sentar apoiando nos cotovelos e ela o ajudou.

Sua cabeça doía muito. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, levou a mão para limpá-lo, mas ela o impediu.

-- Se eu te ajudar acha que consegue andar? – ele concordou – Vou levá-lo a Mde Pomfrey.

Ela o ajudou a levantar, convocou a varinha dele e o amparou até a enfermaria. Snape ainda sentia a cabeça rodar e alguma dificuldade de respirar, mas não reclamou de nada.

Lily o sentou em uma cadeira e sumiu por uma porta. Voltou em seguida trazendo um frasco com um líquido verde brilhante e um cálice com uma poção de cheiro enjoativo.

-- Já falei com Mde Pomfrey, ela já virá examiná-lo, mas pediu que eu limpasse seus ferimentos e que você tomasse essa poção.

Molhou um algodão no líquido verde e limpou o canto do lábio dele. Ele sentiu arder, mas não esboçou reação. Ela fazia tudo com muito cuidado, mas não se via pena no olhar dela e isto fez Snape ficar mais tranqüilo. Em seguida lhe deu a poção. Tinha um gosto amargo, mas logo as dores diminuíram. Lily lhe sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso ainda envergonhado. Ela limpou o hematoma em seu olho e logo em seguida a enfermeira apareceu. Não conteve um suspiro de indignação.

-- Por Merlin! O que aconteceu com você? – Severo viu o ódio passar pelo rosto de Lily, mas lhe dirigiu um rápido olhar e respondeu, tentando parecer displicente.

-- A Srª. não acreditaria! Tropecei, caí e ainda dei com a cara na parede! – sorriu brevemente para tentar passar impressão que isso era uma besteira. Viu o susto de Lily, mas a moça não falou nada.

-- Querida, agora precisarei examinar o rapaz. Acho melhor ir para sua aula. – Ela corou, mas disse à enfermeira que gostaria de falar com o colega novamente. Mde Pomfrey concordou em chamá-la quando tivesse acabado.

Para Lily se pareceu a eternidade, mas apenas meia hora depois a enfermeira a chamou. Severo estava carrancudo deitado sobre as cobertas.

-- Ele terá que ficar? – A moça perguntou em um sussurro, estava preocupada.

-- Sim, querida. Ele bateu a cabeça e quase perdeu os sentidos, vou deixá-lo em observação até amanhã. – a enfermeira deu um bufo e continuou – Ele também tinha quebrado uma costela, mas isto já está resolvido, por sorte não perfurou o pulmão – Lily arregalou os olhos, a enfermeira diminuiu o tom de voz – Eu acho que ele andou brigando, mas se ele não quer dizer – deu de ombros e entrou no escritório.

Lily aproximou-se da cama logo dizendo:

-- Porque protegeu eles? Porque não contou o que aconteceu? – estava um pouco irritada, não entendia porque ele não havia denunciado o ato covarde daqueles Grifinórios.

-- Você não entenderia! – Ele sentia raiva quando era pego desprevenido por seus inimigos. Mas isto era entre eles e não iria envolver McGonagal ou Slughorn na historia. Aquilo não ficaria sem volta, iria se vingar! Severo não era burro, portanto quando armasse alguma para aqueles dois ninguém saberia quem era o culpado. Mas não podia dizer nada disto a Lily.

-- Não entenderia e não entendo! – ela disse ainda irritada, retirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Só não os levei para a professora McGonagal naquele instante porque achei mais importante trazê-lo para cá. – Ela queria deixar aqueles dois em detenção até o fim do ano.

"Ela fica linda quando está irritada!" – pensou, tentando não sorrir.

-- Mas mandou Lupin levá-los – deu de ombros – e ele é amigo deles.

-- Sim, mas é monitor! – Severo balançou a cabeça descrente. – Remo não é igual ao Potter e ao Black!

-- Vejo que para você não é mesmo! – Falou antes que pudesse se conter. Algo o incomodou, não gostou de ouvi-la se dirigir ao monitor Grifinório de modo quase carinhoso. Será que havia algo mais entre eles? Sentiu ciúmes!!

-- Remo é meu amigo. – sentou-se ao lado da cama – e não é como eles. – Severo a olhou cético, era óbvio que Lupin não era como os outros dois, mas também não era muito melhor. Ela suspirou e concordou – Eu sei que ele se omite, mas considera Potter, Black e Pettigrew grandes amigos e não quer se indispor com eles – O sonserino deu um bufo de irritação e a moça completou depressa. – Também acho que ele está errado, e já disse isso a ele. Mas ele não consegue controlá-los.

Ela parou de falar e o olhou, sem perceber Snape foi novamente capturado por aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes. Segurou as mãos dela. A moça prendeu a respiração.

-- Obrigado Li... Evans! – Ele não conseguia mais pensar nela como 'Evans' a monitora Grifinória, ela era sua Lily. Mas não queria irritá-la chamando-a pelo primeiro nome como fazia aquele arrogante do Potter.

-- Pode me chamar de Lily – corou levemente, ele sorriu confiante.

-- Então me chame de Severo – ela concordou e desviou os olhos. Ele acariciou o rosto dela levemente fazendo com que ela o olhasse novamente.

O olhar dele era brilhante e o sorriso simples. Lily também sorriu, tinha consciência da mão dele acariciando a sua. Pela segunda vez em poucos dias eles sentiam um magnetismo algo os puxava um para o outro.

Seus lábios estavam a milímetros um do outro, Lily fechou os olhos esperando sentir os lábios dele, quando Mde Pomfrey veio de seu escritório já falando:

-- Vamos querida! Ele precisa descansar.

Lily se afastou em um pulo, ele ainda segurava sua mão, seu rosto estava muito corado. Ela respondeu rapidamente.

-- Certo Mde Pomfrey. – A enfermeira seguiu para o outro lado da enfermaria.

Severo falou mais baixo, porém com certa urgência.

--Lily! – ela sentiu um arrepio bom percorrer seu corpo, sorriu – Se você quiser quebrar a cara daqueles dois eu não me importo. Mas por favor, não conte nada a prof. McGonagal – Ela o olhou interrogativa, mas ele apenas confirmou que era isso que queria sem dar mais detalhes. Ela saiu em seguida


	6. Não mexam com quem eu gosto

Não mexam com quem eu gosto!!

A distância que separava a enfermaria da Torre da Grifinória foi mais que suficiente para Lily recuperar-se de seu quase segundo beijo com Severo. Mas também para relembrar toda sua raiva por Black e Potter.

A monitora passou pelo buraco do retrato parecendo uma Dragão rabo córneo com TPM. Para sorte dos marotos a sala comunal estava relativamente vazia e os poucos colegas que estavam por ali desapareceram em segundos quando a ouviram dizer:

-- Potter! Black! Por Merlin! O que vocês estavam pretendendo? – Eles a olhavam um pouco surpresos pela raiva contida em sua voz. Ela já os havia pego em outras situações semelhantes, mas essa reação estava pior. – Queriam matá-lo?

Sírius se recuperou antes e retrucou

-- Não exagere Evans! Também não e para... – Ela lhe lançou um olhar de ódio que o fez parar. Qualquer outro teria se encolhido, mas Black não era fácil de intimidar.

-- Como não é para tanto? Ele terá que ficar em observação! O que vocês têm na cabeça.

-- Ele mereceu! – Retrucou James um pouco irritado por ela estar defendendo Snape com tanta veemência – Chamou você de... – diminuiu muito a voz e falou – sangue-ruim – como se estivesse falando um palavrão muito cabeludo em frente de sua mãe.

-- Isso não é problema seu, Potter! – Ela o fuzilava – Não me use como justificativa para suas ações covardes! – gritou com ele. Sua raiva estava chegando a níveis preocupantes.

Remo surgiu correndo do dormitório masculino.

-- Não sou covarde! – James elevou a voz.

-- Pois de onde eu venho, três contra um é um ato de covardia! – O rapaz ficou sem palavras, olhou para Sírius que deu de ombros.

-- Calma Lily! – Lupin aproximou-se tentando acalmá-la – Eu já conversei com eles...

-- Conversou?! Remo esses dois não precisam de conversa. Eles precisam é de uma boa detenção, isso sim!

James a olhou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado e o olhar de ódio dela fraquejou. Sírius mantinha o ar aborrecido por estar levando esporro da monitora, mas não falou nada.

-- Ok Lily – ela soltou um bufo de irritação, mas não o corrigiu. – Você quer ir agora? Falar com a Prof. McGonagal?

A forma mais calma dele falar e de assumir que ela estava com a razão, fez a raiva dela diminuir um pouco mais. Ela sentou-se no sofá.

Sírius havia cruzado os braços em frente ao peito e olhava irritado de James para Lily e desta para Remo. O maroto monitor segurava o riso, sabia que desta forma James iria irritar menos Lily.

-- Não vou levá-los a professora – James a olhou surpreso "Caramba! Mulheres são seres muito complicados. Aquele escândalo todo para agora não os levar para uma detenção" – E não me olhe assim, Potter! – ela estava se irritando de novo – Por mim vocês já estariam em detenção há muito tempo, mas Snape pediu que eu não os levasse.

Sírius pareceu ainda mais irritado, afinal ele já estava mais que acostumado a detenções, mas ficar devendo um favor ao ranhoso era demais para um maroto.

James trocou um olhar com Remo. Lily se levantou.

-- Dessa vez passa, mas se eu souber que vocês o atacaram novamente, não vou livrar a cara de vocês. – Saiu pisando duro e subiu para seu dormitório.

Sírius continuava irritado, James sentou no sofá e Remo se aproximou deles.

-- Esta certo, Aluado! Sei que exageramos... – olhou para Sírius com um sorriso – um pouquinho.

-- É, acho que não era necessário jogá-lo contra a parede – falou fingindo-se pensativo e rindo em seguida. Pettigrew que tentara passar despercebido durante toda a discussão também riu, aproximando-se dos amigos.

Remo sorriu para eles, mas tentou deixar a voz séria.

-- Acho que vocês deveriam parar de pegar no pé dele.

Sírius bufou.

-- Você também, Aluado! Já não basta a Evans defendendo o Ranhoso...

-- Hei Almofadinhas! Ela não estava defendendo "o ranhoso", Lily defenderia qualquer um – Cortou James, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

-- Sei não, Pontas – Remo falou pensativo.

-- O que e isso, Aluado! Ele é um Sonserino que vive com o nariz enfiado em artes das trevas, e também chamou ela de ... você sabe o que – fez uma careta.

Remo deu de ombros, mas não estava confortável, não estava gostando daquela história.

Mais tarde Lily passou na biblioteca e pegou um livro de poções. Foi a enfermaria, mas Mde Pomfrey havia dado há pouco uma poção para dormir ao paciente. Ela deixou o livro, mas não teria outra desculpa para retornar mais tarde.

Passou parte da noite pensando se deveria procurá-lo pela manhã. Por duas vezes ele quase a beijou. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas, ele gostava dela, mas ela não sabia como se aproximar.

Na manhã seguinte agiu sem pensar muito e foi novamente a enfermaria. Infelizmente Mde Pomfrey havia liberado Severo bem cedo. A enfermeira vendo a decepção da Grifinória contou-lhe que o rapaz havia apreciado muito o livro que ela havia trazido. Lily alegrou-se um pouco, teria que dar um jeito de encontrar-se com ele outra vez e de preferência a sós.

Severo saiu da enfermaria logo cedo. Havia ficado muito irritado ao saber que Lily havia ido vê-lo e ele estava dormindo. Mas não pode deixar de ficar um pouco alegre dela ter lhe trazido um livro, ela era perfeita!

Depois daquele quase segundo beijo, Severo não tinha mais dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Lily por ele, mas continuava sem saber como agir.


	7. Derrubando Barreiras

Derrubando barreiras

Mesmo sem querer e até sem perceber, Severo e Lily já não conseguiam ser como antes. Eram apenas breves sorrisos quando os olhares se cruzavam. Mas já era alguma coisa.

Pouco mais de um mês após o ataque de Potter e Black a Snape, Lily estava em uma aula de aritmancia quando a professora pediu que os alunos formassem duplas para um trabalho.

Alice fez par com o namorado Frank. Em geral Lily fazia dupla com Remo. Snape sabia disto, porém o monitor Grifinório não estava na aula naquele momento. Sem saber de onde havia tirado coragem o Sonserino aproximou-se da garota.

-- Lily – falou baixo – você, hum... gostaria de ... – ele olhava para as suas mãos, sabia que se olhasse para os olhos dela não conseguiria mais falar.

-- Ser sua dupla? – ela completou rápido, um pouco ofegante. Quase não acreditava que ele estava falando com ela na frente de todos. Mas não quis correr o risco dele desistir. Tudo que ela queria era poder fazer aquele trabalho com ele. Talvez fosse a chance que precisavam.

-- Se você não quiser – ele falou também rápido, talvez ela não quisesse ser vista com ele. Talvez ele tivesse entendido tudo errado, ou quem sabe seria tarde demais...

-- Não! – Lily o olhou rapidamente, suas bochechas muito quentes – quer dizer, sim! – respirou fundo para se acalmar e lhe deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que Severo amava desde que tinha onze anos – Claro que quero ser sua dupla, Severo.

O rapaz soltou o ar que não havia percebido que estava prendendo e lhe sorriu de volta. Novamente os olhos negros brilhavam, por segundos se esqueceram de onde estavam, ele veio com a mão lentamente para acariciar o rosto dela. Mais uma vez foram interrompidos, desta vez pela professora de aritmancia que pedia para todos ocuparem seus lugares e iniciava a aula.

Severo retornou rapidamente para seu lugar. Apesar de certa confusão na sala, alguns colegas notaram o clima entre a monitora Grifinória e o Sonserino.

As fofocas em Hogwarts corriam com a velocidade da luz. Ao final daquele dia quando Lily entrou na sala comunal, notou que James e Remo discutiam e isto não era normal. Raras vezes viu uma discussão entre os marotos. Não teve tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Assim que a viu, Potter veio em sua direção. Remo ainda tentou impedir.

-- Volte aqui, Pontas! – como não conseguiu foi atrás dele. James estava cego de ciúmes, se fosse necessário iria estuporá-lo.

-- Lily! – Falou alto. Tinha um olhar de incredulidade misturado ao de irritação.

A garota revirou os olhos. "Será que ele nunca conseguiria chamá-la de Evans? Que criatura irritante!"

-- O que aquele... aquele ranhoso – disse tal palavra com o máximo de desprezo que era capaz – queria com você?

A irritação de Lily era crescente e embotava um pouco seu raciocínio. Demorou quase um minuto para entender a quem ele se referia. E quando compreendeu teve que se controlar. Sua vontade era de gritar com ele e de azará-lo, mas ela era uma monitora e não podia agir assim.

Controlou-se e o olhou friamente.

-- Não sei a quem se refere, Sr. Potter – falou um tanto sarcástica. Ele iria retrucar, mas ela aumentou o tom de voz e continuou falando – E o senhor não tem o direito de falar comigo nesse tom e muito menos de me exigir explicações.

Normalmente isso seria suficiente, mas hoje James estava louco de ciúmes. Ele já havia percebido os olhares de Snape para Lily, e isso o estava irritando. Hoje, porém o que lhe chegou aos ouvidos estava muito além de seus piores pesadelos. Ele procurou Remo, que era o único maroto que freqüentava as aulas de aritmancia. O amigo até tentou minimizar o que havia acontecido, mas terminou confessando que quando chegou a sala viu Lily e Severo próximos e sorrindo bobamente um para o outro.

Lily já se virava para subir para seu dormitório quando ouviu James.

-- Se aquele ranhoso se atrever a se aproximar de você eu o mato! – Dizia entredentes, controlava o ímpeto de sair atrás de Snape naquele minuto.

Ela virou-se rapidamente o fitando nos olhos.

-- Se você fizer qualquer coisa a Severo, eu ... – mas ninguém nunca soube o que a monitora faria. A referência dela ao nome de Snape desarmou completamente Aluado e Pontas.

-- Como foi que você chamou aquele... aquele... – Sírius havia acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato seguido por Rabicho. Ele olhava para James, Remo e Lily como se visse um dragão de três cabeças dançando balé.

A moça ficou da cor de seus cabelos, mas manteve o olhar fixo em Potter.

-- Eu não devo satisfações a nenhum de vocês – James tentou interrompê-la, mas ela elevou a voz e continuou – Mas, Severo – frisou o nome do Sonserino – será minha dupla no trabalho de aritmancia e – manteve o olhar duro a Potter que parecia querer interrompê-la novamente – é meu amigo.

Virou-se e subiu para o seu dormitório sem olhar para trás. Sentia o rosto pegar fogo, mas achava que havia se saído bem. Havia deixado bem claro para o arrogante do Potter qual era o lugar dele e que este era bem longe dela.


	8. nada pode nos separar

...nada pode nos separar

Os dois dias seguintes foram muito corridos e por isso Severo e Lily não conseguiram se falar. Isso não os preocupou. Já haviam combinado de se encontrar na biblioteca para começar o trabalho de aritmancia.

Lily deixou seu material e seguiu para a sessão que tratava da matéria. Estava pegando alguns livros quando ouviu duas vozes que se aproximavam pelo corredor perpendicular conversando. Uma delas era, sem dúvida, a voz de Severo.

-- ... nunca gostei dela, cara! – ele baixou muito a voz e disse algo que ela não entendeu.

A outra voz disse em um tom ainda de espanto.

-- Mas ela é uma Grifinória, uma sangue-ruim! Você já pensou o que o seu avô...

Lily não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas, então ele nunca havia gostado dela, como havia sido burra, achando que havia algo especial entre eles. E também a família dele nunca permitiria, provavelmente iriam querer que ele se relacionasse com uma moça de uma família bruxa tradicional. E porque ele iria contra a família por ela?

Deixou os livros caírem no chão, fazendo barulho, no segundo seguinte Severo entrou no corredor seguido de Rabastan Lestrange.

Viu Lily com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, mas ela se virou a saiu correndo. Ele apenas pode imaginar que ela teria ouvido parte da conversa e entendido tudo errado. Correu atrás dela.

Ela estava um pouco a frente, mas ele era mais alto e mais rápido. A alcançou logo e entrou com ela em uma sala vazia. Segurou a garota pelos braços para que ela o olhasse. Lily tentava se soltar e ao mesmo tempo que recuperava o fôlego falava sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas.

-- Porque? Porque?

-- Lily olhe para mim! – Severo não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sempre foi tímido, nunca se imaginou protagonizando uma cena daquelas. Mas a visão de sua Lily fugindo magoada, pensando sabe-se lá o que dele o fez agir por instinto.

-- Lily, por favor! – a voz dele era suplicante e isto a fez olhá-lo. Ele tinha os olhos brilhantes e falou baixo – não sei o que você ouviu, mas...

-- Eu ouvi você... – soluçou – você, Severo – voltou a chorar – dizer que nunca gostou de mim – outro soluço – e seu amigo falando sobre o que seu avô acharia de você com uma ...

Ele não permitiria que aquela palavra saísse pelos lábios de sua Lily. Então num impulso ele a calou com os seus. Ele a beijou! Era um beijo calmo, que tentava passar segurança. Ela se assustou, mas não fugiu, aquele beijo era tudo que queria a meses. E era tão carinhoso, tão cheio de sentimentos.

Severo a enlaçou pela cintura e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. Lily nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma, com tanta paixão, com tanto amor.

Quando pararam o beijo ele segurou o queixo dela obrigando-a olhar em seus olhos.

-- Lily – falava baixo, sua timidez voltando com força total. Mas precisava se explicar, não podia permitir que um mal entendido os afastasse. Não depois dos meses tentando se aproximar, não depois daquele beijo! – você nunca me ouviu dizer que não gostava de você – ela tentou protestar, mas ele pôs um dedo carinhoso sobre os lábios dela – você me ouviu dizer "nunca gostei dela".

Ela o olhou interrogativa.

-- Não falava de você, falava de Andrômeda! – o olhar dela se tornou assustado – você não ouviu a conversa toda – a moça corou.

Sabia que não deveria ter ouvido conversa nenhuma, mas eles estavam falando alto e ela ali, o que deveria ter feito? Tapado os ouvidos e cantado alto?

Severo sentou-se e a fez sentar ao seu lado

-- Rabastan me perguntava por que não me casei com Andrômeda. Essa maldita mania de tradição e pureza de sangue. – falou em desabafo, ele não acreditava em nada daquilo – Disse que nunca gostei dela, não como gosto de você, Lily. – Olhou-a nos olhos para que ela visse a sinceridade neles. – Andie é uma ótima pessoa, mas quando soubemos de nosso "noivado" eu já estava apaixonado por você – desviou os olhos, corado. Era a primeira vez que assumia seus sentimentos. – e ela também já estava com o Tonks. Combinamos de fingir aceitar o noivado até que eles tivessem condições de assumir o namoro.

-- Então você sempre soube sobre os dois – ela estava impressionada. Ele concordou.

-- Ficamos amigos. Quando ela descobriu que estava grávida, foi a mim que procurou – Lily corou, ele sorriu – Ela estava apavorada, bom você soube do escândalo que foi. Ela fez questão de dizer a família que eu não sabia de nada – deu de ombros – por isso tive que dar uma de noivo traído e nem pude ir ao casamento deles.

-- Mas e o seu avô? Pelo que o Lestrange disse ele não vai me aceitar – ela corou novamente, estava presumindo que eles teriam algo. Bem depois daquele beijo...

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Severo achou que era bom não ter família a quem tivesse que dar satisfações. Ele não precisava mais se preocupar com seu avô, ele estava morto, e com ele toda as tradições e dogmas da família Prince.

-- Ele não iria, mas não preciso me preocupar com isso – deu de ombros – Você se lembra que eu lhe disse no trem que não era puro-sangue? – Ela concordou ainda sem entender muito bem. – Eu venho de uma antiga e tradicional família bruxa – falou como o narrador de um conto-de-fadas – os Prince. Tudo ia muito bem até que minha mãe, prometida a um Black, se apaixonou por um trouxa, Tobias Snape, meu pai. – Suspirou – Ela ficou grávida. Não sei por que Slughorn não ensina a preparar poções anticoncepcionais – falou mais para si, balançou a cabeça. Estava se desviando do assunto, nem notou que Lily corava novamente. – Meu avô tentou algumas manobras para fazer o casamento se realizar, mas no fim não teve escolha. Minha mãe era filha única e ele decidiu aceitar o genro trouxa e o neto mestiço.

Lily estava de olhos arregalados, a história dele era impressionante. Ela percebeu o significado de sua ação, ele estava abrindo seu coração, expondo sua vida. Lily ficou emocionada com o gesto de confiança.

-- Quando meu avô percebeu que eu era bruxo tentou "salvar a honra" da família. Durante vários anos fez minha cabeça para me convencer a aceitar um casamento com uma sangue-puro.

-- A Black! – Eles pareciam que viviam na idade média.

-- Quando fui para a sonserina – continuou – meu avô teve certeza que seus planos dariam certo. – Sorriu para a garota, ela não perdia uma palavra – Ele só não contava que eu já havia sido enfeitiçado – fixava seus olhos negros nos verdes dela – Você, sua bruxinha – sorriu – me enfeitiçou naquela primeira noite em que chegamos em Hogwarts.

Ela corou e desviou os olhos um pouco constrangida, porém não pode deixar de ficar feliz em ouvi-lo dizer que era apaixonado por ela.

-- Nós só tínhamos onze anos, mas nunca mais consegui esquecer seu sorriso e seu olhar. – Ele ficou sério para continuar – Não foi nada fácil, Lily, desde que percebi o que sentia por você, vivi em conflito – Ele estava um pouco constrangido de dizer que não só pensou com tentou desistir dela – Havia prometido ao meu avô quando ele morreu que me casaria com a moça que ele havia escolhido.

Lily sentiu os olhos marejarem, será que ele estaria tentando lhe dizer que não ficaria com ela. Severo não parecia ter percebido a mudança na garota.

-- Quando vi o que Andie e o Tonks teriam que enfrentar para ficarem juntos. – Soltou um bufo de irritação – então me lembrei do que a minha mãe também havia passado – suspirou e balançou a cabeça – e eu preocupado com a memória do meu avô, preso a uma promessa sem sentido feita a uma pessoa que nem existe mais.

Ela o olhou, uma alegria sem tamanho a invadindo, e ela estava achando que ele não queria ficar com ela. Seus olhos marejaram novamente, mas ela sorriu. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele e se aproximou lentamente para beijá-lo.

O beijo dela era tão doce, nem seu sonho mais delirante podia dar idéia do que era aquele beijo. Ele a abraçou pela cintura trazendo-a mais perto.

-- Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Severo – Falou quando se afastaram, os olhos dela brilhavam e aquele sorriso que o deixava bobo estava em seus lábios.

-- Você sabe que não será fácil, não sabe? – Ele queria ter certeza de que ela não estava iludida.

Ela continuava sorrindo, balançou a cabeça.

-- Sei! Mas isso não me importa. Você já ultrapassou muitos obstáculos, e sei que juntos poderemos vencer qualquer dificuldade que ainda apareça.

Severo lhe devolveu o sorriso, ele não podia esperar nada menos de uma leoa Grifinória. Claro que ela não fugiria diante de um desafio.

Ele a pôs sentada em seu colo e a beijou novamente. Naquele dia ninguém soube onde encontrar a monitora Grifinória e o Sonserino misterioso.


End file.
